


Bandori One Shots

by Annette_Dancer



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Too many ships to tag them all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annette_Dancer/pseuds/Annette_Dancer
Summary: Random Bandori one shots of things I ship and of things I don't shipIf I don't ship something you'll know it because I'll state itAlso you guys can learn my music taste





	1. Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story! All of them are based off of songs! 
> 
> This one's song is Unwanted by Avril Lavigne!
> 
> Now I personally love this song
> 
> Song link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GGp64i3xQbc&list=PLvSrtzqSV7HkBfWjgx6dVsAwsNjfOfitI&index=6&t=0s

Hikawa House

Hina POV

"Sayo needs to stop being b*tch sometimes."  
"I feel unwanted by her."  
"I don't wanna deal with this"  
"Can't we just get along like we used to?"  
"Does she hate me?"

These are the thoughts that always run through my mind. My own sister hating me. Why is it such a crime for me to like the things that she likes? She does stuff that is different from me. She does... Um... What exactly does she do? I thought I knew her better than this. Maybe I should try to bond with her a bit

I knocked on the door of her bedroom

"Hina go away"

"But Onee-Chan. I want to bond with you"

"Go bond with one of your friends Hina"

"But I want to bond with you"

"I'm busy"

"Fine. Goodbye"

I began to cry. My own sister hates me. I texted Eve

Texting

H: hey Eve

E: yes Hina?

H: Sayo hates me

E: Hina I'm sure she loves you just as much as I love you. She is your sister after all. If you were to end up in the hospital or something I'm sure she would care about you.

H: thanks Eve. You're the best gf ever

E: Hina you made me blush lol

H: aww you're so cute when you blush

E: now there's the happy Hina we all know and love. Also give your sister time. Let her cool off. Then try to bond with her

H: okay. I'll try

E: good girl

H: see ya cutie

E: bye babe

Texting over

I sighed. It was a nice night so I decided to go for a small walk. We lived in a very safe neighborhood so it didn't really matter

While walking I felt like I was being followed. I called Eve so I wouldn't be alone

"Eve I think someone is following me. I took a small walk but it is taking longer than planned due to this"

"I see why calling me would be a good idea but I think you need your sister over me at this point even though she will scold you for this"

"Right. I'll call back Eve. Stay awake for me"

"Okay"

I ended the call and called my sister.

Voicemail.

I tried again but still voicemail. Why wont she answer. I know she isn't asleep. Unless she thinks im still home

I called Eve again

"Eve she didnt answer"

"Then stay on the line with me"

Due to the person following me I tripped and fell into the street while crossing it. I couldn't focus on my bleeding hands and knees. I had to get up and keep running to a safe area.

I heard a screech and everything went black for me

A hospital (I'm dramatic with my topics okay also Hina will be okay)

Still Hina POV

I woke up the sound of Eve's voice

"Hina! You're okay!" Sne was crying. She gently hugged me. Why did it hurt? I looked at my body. I was covered in scrapes, scratches, cuts, and bruises. My right arm was killing me. I looked over at it to find it in a brace. I felt another brace around my torso. I was also pretty sure that either one or both of my ankles had braces on them as well.

"Ugh my body hurts"

"Hina. You were hit by a car. You're lucky to even be alive right now. You had to have an emergency surgery as well. You had to get something removed from the incedent" Eve sounded so worried for m

"Thank you for being here for me Eve. I'm sorry for worrying you"

At that moment a saw Sayo entering the room. She was crying. Was she crying about me?

"Hina" Sayo spoke "are you alright? When I heard you were here I regretted not answering your calls. I could have let this happen to you" she hugged me. Gently of course.

I felt hands on my face wiping tears off of my cheeks. I didn't even realize that I was crying.

"Onee-Chan..." She was wiping my tears away

"I'm here now Hina. Now how about we go bond when you get out of here"

I could only nod. I began to cry more. I was happy this time though. I'm crying like Aya right now

Sayo coukd be an amazing sister even though she could be a b*tch most of the time.

"Also sis I felt like something hit me around the same time you were hit. It must have been a twin connection. I'm glad I have you Hina. I'm sorry for shutting you out. Let's bond as soon as we can and get to know each other better"

I saw a rare sight. My sister was smiling. I couldn't help but to smile myself

Everything went black again. I had fallen asleep from the pain meds. The last thing I saw was Sayo smiling at me. It was beautiful. I'm glad I have her. Last thing I felt was Eve holding my hand. Her hands felt so soft. She was the perfect girlfriend. I don't know what I would do without her. What would I do without Eve or Sayo. I would probably be extremely lonely. That wouldn't be very boppin' now would it? No it wouldn't.

While asleep I began to dream. I dreamt about both Eve and Sayo. In it I was not injured at all. I was getting dressed and ready for a date with Eve and Sayo was helping me get ready. I wish that would become a part of reality. I'm in love with Eve and I love Sayo. Sayo is my sister after all. And Eve is my girlfriend. How could I not love them both?

I continued to sleep off my wounds. I would be okay. I would live. That in itself made me happy to know that I would survive


	2. When She Cries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self harm warning! If self harm or mentions of it trigger you please skip this story!
> 
> Anyways
> 
> The song is When She Cries by Britt Nicole
> 
> Song link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J4tusxJ_Nqk&list=PLvSrtzqSV7HnDibajWQN8XOfDhf528Z5v&index=8&t=0s

Roselia meeting Rinko's POV

I walked into the meeting. I was hoping that they wouldn't notice anything. My long sleeves hid everything. Being happy isn't simple. It's easier to act happy. Being shy means I don't have to act happy much. I got lucky there. After a few years of depression and self harm, I met Ako. I love her a lot. She still doesn't know how many scars fill up my arms. She is 13 though. She is too young to know about this kind of thing. She knows of my depression though

"Shirokane-San are you alright?" Yukina said to me

"Oh. Yeah. I'm alright" I lied. I was hiding everything I felt inside

While playing with the others I messed up countless times. I eventually said I wasnt feeling well and I went home. I knew I couldn't have gone in in practice like this.

Luckily for me I make the costumes for Roselia so I can easily hide my arms and use make up on any parts that show.

At home I sat on my bed. I took out my blade. I held it in my right hand, my dominant hand. I held it to my left arm. I was about to make a cut when the door opened

"Rin-Rin what in the name of the dark lord are you doing?!"

All caught me "Ako...Chan" I couldn't say anymore. I began to cry

All hugged me tightly "Rin-Rin please don't hurt yourself. Please be strong for me. I don't wanna have to experience what my sister had to when Himari was starving herself" (Starved is canon in this one shot)

"Uehara-San starved herself?"

"She did but she is okay now. And currently my worry is on you Rin-Rin. Show me your arms"

I had to oblige to Ako's orders. I showed her my arms. 3 years of scars covered them most cuts were scars but some were fresh. One was bleeding. Ako coming into my room scared me. I was gonna cut myself but the scare made it an accident instead of purposeful. Accidental hurt worse.

"Rin-Rin this one looks deep. I'm gonna take you to see a doctor. The power of darkness shall um.. Shall lead me into the dark abyss to um.. To find your mom to give us a ride there"

"Alright" I was crying. What else could I do?

Ako told my mom about this. My mom looked at me and touched mg arms feeling all the scars. She looked disappointed.

'I knew I was a disappointment' I thought to myself. Somehow Ako could tell what I was thinking

"No you are not Rin-Rin. Now to find Shadow Gale the black nurse who shall fix you up" (Shadow Gale is a character in MGRP btw)

One of the hospital's doctors stitched up my cut. It hurt. I was used to the pain though. Pain hurts so bad but it feels so good. It's a calming stinging sensation. The blood rushing out of your skin tickles as it runs down your arms. The pain feels good even though it hurts so much. Maybe this is why I'm so pale. All the cutting.

I was taken to a psychiatrist and given some medication for my depression. The medicine began to help me. Not instantly though

Now here I am months later. Ive been clean for these few months and it feels good being clean

I snuggled with Ako on her bed.

I fell asleep while snuggling with her

Ako POV

Rin-Rin fell asleep while snuggling me. She is so cute. I'm also proud of her for not cutting for a few months now.

A knock was at my door. It was my sister. She walked in to see Rinko asleep with her head on my lap. I was stroking her hair. I saw Tomoe smile at the sight.

Soon after I fell asleep too. I was hugging Rin-Rin

Tomoe POV

I saw Ako fall asleep with Shirokane-San. It was a really cute sight. I couldn't help but to smile at it. I closed took a picture with my phone. They didn't wake or move with the shutter sound. I closed the door and left them be. I went to my room. I imagined snuggling with a certain someone. Eventually I fell asleep as well due to it being late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love dark topics in fanfic stories
> 
> Also Starved is a story that I'm bringing over here. It needs heavy editing though so it may take a while before it comes here. But just know that it's coming


	3. Lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lightning by Little Mix
> 
> Song link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JabFmebUZTM&list=PLvSrtzqSV7HkimgamLB9p5Rh2C8Khftb5&index=48&t=0s
> 
> Also I sometimes reference song lyrics in my one shots. Lyrics from the song I'm writing the one shot with

Arisa's house Arisa POV

Why the hell am I in love with her?! Why can I never accept my feelings?!

Lightning is like Cupid. It struck me in the heart. Not once but twice.

Everyone came over to my place. It began storming during practice.

While practicing the power went out

"I can't see a thing" Saya said

"What are we going to do? This is the moment in the movies when the killer comes out of the dark and murders someone!" Rimi said

"Oh no! I don't wanna die! Arisaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"KASUMI GET A GRIP! NOBODY'S GOING TO DIE!" I snapped like always. Why must I be so harsh towards her? Why can't I tell her? Why can't the words come out of my mouth? 3 words and none of them can leave my mouth.

I've put up a false guard. You see back in middle school I saw Kasumi in another class. Now we met. I've had a crush on her then. Now I love her again. Why is this happening to me?

Why does lightning strike twice? Why does it burn like ice? Why does it burn so nice?

I wish I didn't love her again, but I do. I love her again

Should I confess?

What should I do?

"Arisaaaaaaaaa!"

"NO KASUMI!"

'What the hell is wrong with this girl?!' I thought

I heard crying. It sounded like Tae. She probably misses her rabbits or something

I smelled baked goods. Rimi was eating a chocolate cornet again wasnt she?

Kasumi was latched onto me. I actually kinda liked it. I sniffer her hair. It smelled like gaillardias. Floral scented shampoo. I like that

I hugged her close to me and I sniffed her hair. I wanted more

"A-Arisa..."

"Kasumi. Don't pull away. I... wanna spend more time like this"

"Arisa..."

I stroked her soft and silky hair. Her hair was softer than rose petals. I loved it. Every moment of it

"I love you Kasumi"

"A-Arisa... I-I love you too"

I had given in to my feelings. I couldn't fight them any longer so I finally gave in.

We kissed. Our lips met. Her lips were softer than her hair was. Her skin very soft as well. Even her hands were soft. Well her fingers not so much but I still loved how that felt.

I didn't want this moment to ever end. But of course all good things must come to an end. Our moment met it's sad end when the lights came back on

I moved away from Kasumi quickly but Rimi, Saya, and Tae were looking at us with thumbs up

We Were girlfriends since then. We couldn't be and happier. It was true love. I softened my personality. I lowered the walls around my heart. Those walls were harder than cement. But now I'm a new person. I'm not as harsh. I'm more kind a d caring.

Back then I wished that I hadn't loved her again, but I did. Now I'm happy being her girlfriend. I couldn't be any more happy than I am now.

I love my cute little kitten Kasumi (not a reference to Gayoru)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Gayoru. We all know how gay Kaoru is so


	4. I Fell In Love With The Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one features an online friend meaning Sayo is bi. 
> 
> And Yukina is Satan now
> 
> The song is I Fell In Love With The Devil by Avril Lavigne
> 
> Song Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RtHLo3OsC7o&list=PLvSrtzqSV7HkBfWjgx6dVsAwsNjfOfitI&index=65
> 
> Yes I"m a huge Avril Lavigne fangirl!

Sayo POV

'Why her? Why did I fall in love with her? I don't understand. She's so like me but she isn't at the same time.' I thought

I layed on my bed. I was face up looking at the ceiling. I'm pretty sure my sister knows that something's up. She knocked on my door

"Onee-Chan are you okay? You haven't been acting like yourself lately"

"Hina I'm alright. I'm just not in the mood to do anything right now"

"Okay Onee-Chan. I'll be in my room if you change your mind!"

She went to her room

It was true though. All I wanted to do was think about my feelings.

Out of all people to fall for, I fall for Yukina and I crush on Lisa. I'm a mess.

Yukina is known as the devil of everyone in the main 5 bands.

This isn't good for me. Im in trouble.

Udagawa-San would say that I'm under some sort of spell.

The worst thing for me is that Yukina is already with Lisa and there's no chance for me.

I need someone pure to save me here.

I'm in love with the devil

I know what you're all thinking. Why is Udagawa-San not the devil? She isn't harsh like Yukina. She just has some shtick from her online games.

I began began to play a song that I had heard before. A song in English. I even sang it. 

Hina was listening to me. I just know she was.

Maybe Hina is my angel.

My sister, the one to save me from the hell I'm enclosed in

Though I'm not sure what to do now.

Should I confess to Yukina? I know I'll get rejected though

I wrote my feelings out onto paper then burned it with a lighter.

Why did I have lighter in my room with me? I have no idea. I don't smoke or anything.

While burning the paper I accidentally burnt my hand.

My left hand was now scarred with a bright red burn.

I left my room and ran into the bathroom. I ran my burnt hand under icy water. I did blow out the fire and the lighter wasn't on any more.

I'm a mess, a good looking mess.

That night I got no sleep. Too many thoughts on my mind.

I went outside instead.

Big mistake for me.

Someone tried to mug me at gunpoint while I was walking.

A man saved me. He was an average man and very cute.

My life is complicated I know. I'm actually bisexual though nobody except me knows. Well that's what I thought. Hina read the notebook I write my feelings in. Gee thanks Hina.

I eventually began dating this guy who saved me. He was a few years older than me though. He was an adult while I'm still in high school.

We were a happy couple and we eventually got married and had a family together. Well in my mind that happened. Everyone daydreams of their future.

I was happy now. I was saved by my angel. He was my angel and he saved me.

We were dating now

Everything was happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story features Angry Guitar Lady from wattpad. He is also know as Yamma on discord and on wattpad. He is a huge Sayo lover so Sayo is bi and she falls for him


	5. Souvenir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aya & Chisato my fave ship!
> 
> The song is Souvenir by Avril Lavigne
> 
> Song link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z9giPcpYfVs&list=PLvSrtzqSV7HkBfWjgx6dVsAwsNjfOfitI&index=64

Studio Aya POV

Why does she have to be an actress? She could leave for mars at any minute. I need her.

Oh. She entered the room

"Aya-Chan I have to say something important to you"

"Please don't tell me that your leaving!"

"Relax Aya-Chan it's only gonna be for a month and I'm not even leaving the country"

"Chisato-Chan. Please give me something of yours so I can smell your scent whenever you're not around"

Chisato pulled out one of her favorite t-shirts and handed it to me. It smelled just like her.

Well no duh right?

I began to cry at how beautiful it smelled.

I felt arms wrap around me trapping me in a warm embrace. It felt amazing

I hope this moment never ends

I let my face rest on her shoulder. I started crying into her shirt.

I couldn't help it

She was hugging me and stroking my hair. It felt really good.

Can this moment last forever?

"Aya-Chan you can hold on to this until I come back"

Is Chisato-Chan actually letting me keep her shirt while she's gone?

I felt a soft hand on my forehead

"Aya-Chan. Are you okay? You feel really warm"

"Eh?!"

"You're not sick are you Aya-Chan?"

"I-I"

I shook my head no

"If I was sick I wouldn't be here right now. I'd be at home in bed"

"True. Though you could get sick outside of the house. That is possible"

"I know. But I'm alright"

"Aya-Chan"

"What is it Chisato-Chan"

"Before I have to leave could we spend some time together? We could have some fun" (let your imagination go wild in what "fun" is)

"Of course. Who's house? Mine or yours"

"it doesn't matter to me"

"Okay. So when are you leaving and where to?"

"I'm leaving next week."

"Where will you be going?"

"Akasaka and Shirokane" (actual places in Japan. Also ya one is Rinko's last name)

"I see. I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too Aya-Chan"

We all eventually went to my house

My little sisters were at a friends house. They have friends so they were with them

Chisato and I did some fun stuff.

After a while we both ended up snuggling

Chisato's body felt so warm against mine.

J was so happy.

After some snuggling I realized that Chisato-Chan had fallen asleep

I stroked her hair. She was so beautiful even while asleep.

In this moment I fell in love with her even more.

After a while I fell asleep as well

Koyuki POV (my anime self/Aya's younger half sis)

I came home with Miyako and walked into Aya's room to see her asleep. I smiled and placed a blanket on her and Chisato. I then went to the room I shared with Miyako.

Miyako and I talked in our room about our older sister

We were proud of her for everything.

We were on Miyako's bed while talking. Though we weren't actually talking. We were communicating through our twin connection which everyone finds weird.

Anyways my sister fell asleep and I went to my bed and fell asleep myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some happy fluff


	6. Secret Love Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me start off by stating 2 things. I do NOT ship this and I do NOT understand why people do. If anything these 2 are just friends. Yet here I am with a one shot of the ship
> 
> I write ships for either one of these 2 reasons. Either I ship it, or it's popular. sometimes it's both
> 
> This is the latter. it's popular and listening to the song made these 2 pop into my mind so here we are with this story...

Somewhere in Tsugu's mind Tsugu POV

Fading  
Fading  
Fading  
Fading  
Fading

That's all I seemed to do. Fade into the background.

That was until she came along. She turned my whole world upsidown

The way her hair flowed behind her as she walked. The way her eyes shone in the light. Her beauty is enough to light up the entire room.

Her personality was enough to make me fall for her.

Her everything could make anyone fall for her

Beat  
Beat  
Beat  
Beat

That's what my heart did when I saw her. Beat really fast.

Red

That's the color my face had became every time I'd see her.

I'd be put into a trance like she was putting me under some type of love spell

Each time this happened my friends needed to bring me back to reality

During practice I messed up way more than usual

I know I need to try harder but when I think of her I just can't.

Her name? Sayo Hikawa.

A few months later same POV

It's been a few months now

We have been secretly dating. We would meet up around our schedules

She was busy a lot with practice and I was busy a lot with the café.

We'd often meet up outside very late at night. Would our friends and family approve of us being together?

I had been sneaking out late at night to see her. Am I a bad girl?

I guess I'm no longer as innocent as I appear to be

I would often meet her on the rooftop of the café.

I wish I could let people know that we're together. To shout it to the world that I'm in love with her.

We sat on the roof together. Me being shorter, I leaned on her.

I yawned. Being a good girl my whole life I eas so used to following the ruled. I was falling asleep

Sayo POV

Tsugu was falling asleep. I picked her up and went through her window. I placed her onto her bed. I kissed her head then left through the window and shut it.

I went back home and stuck into my house. Luckily for me my sister was asleep. I didnt have to deal with her. How did I know that she was asleep? I just knew. Even though I dont get along with Hina I still have a connection with her

I went into my bed and covered myself in my blankets.

I sent. Text to Tsugu saying "good night love 💋💋💋"

I fell asleep now as well.

Dreaming about our love. Of someday being able to share our love to the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you at least like it?


	7. Nothing Lasts Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onto the death we go
> 
> The song is Nothing Lasts Forever by Groove Coverage
> 
> Song link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ibch3qyGmkE&list=PLvSrtzqSV7HmTQRRdZse99kgUGYz_d_3K&index=13&t=0s

Present day, Chisato POV

It has been 3 months since she had saved my life. The doctors said she had a 75% chance to pull though thanks to the surgery she had. It changed her face and her body after the incident disfigured her. She spent 2 months in a coma before her mom gave up on her. Her sisters didn't want them to but what can two 15 year olds do against an adult woman?

What happened was we were leaving practice. Both of us on the sidewalk walking home. 

A drunk driver came speeding down the street. He hit both of us but Aya had taken the hardest hit. She didn't deserve to get her life taken from her! If anyone should have died it should have been me! I'm the one who's had success and I've completed most of my goals. Aside from getting married and having a kid, my goals were complete.

Aya on the other hand, she had so much left that she wanted to do. With all of us. She wanted us to go to the biggest idol performance show to perform there as a group. She wanted to pass Ayumi in success but that idiot took her chance to! She also wanted to get married and have a kid.

In fact, we graduated high school recently meaning we were more free to practice. Well most of us were. Eve is still in school.

To think my precious girlfriend never got live to turn 18.

Though if I were being honest here, the day that the accident happened we weren't actually walking home. We were headed somewhere nice so I could ask her to be mine forever.

M  
Now the only place I can see her is in pictures and memories. Her beautiful eyes, that perfect smile, all taken from me.

After her death the band disbanded. We couldn't be PasuPare without our vocalist.

We all did our best to comfort her family.

Though out of everyone her death hurt me most.

After we disbanded I left the agency permanently. I quit acting. I couldn't when I know that the love of my life was dead

I wish she never left me!

What i do now is I sit alone barricaded in a room. I refuse to eat. All I do is sit and sip my tea in somber silence.

I know I'm killing myself but I don't care. The love of my life is gone. There's nothing else that I can do.

Harming myself to try to feel the pain that she felt in her final conscious moments. Thoughts of ending my life in a quicker and easier way.

What would happen if I leapt from this 2nd story window? Would I die? Would I break my neck?

These thoughts make me shudder. They give me chills but I still feel like I must. I can't be away from her. I have to join her

I set my tea down and put on my best outfit. The one I had already picked out for our wedding that would never happen.

I left a note in the room before closing my window and heading to the roof. I held a second note in my hand

That's when everything slowed down. I had leapt off of the side of the building.

What would my family think? I don't care. I needed to be with Aya

As I hit the ground and my consciousness faded I saw her.

She helped me up and we walked away from the scene together

The others in the group planned everything with my family.

A week later there I was. Buried next to the love of my life.

Here we will stay and here we shall rest forever.

At least we're together again right?


	8. All That Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More death yay!
> 
> also add this one shot to the "Lisa dies" list
> 
> The song is All That Matters by Groove Coverage
> 
> Song link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hNX61kVWHmk&list=PLvSrtzqSV7HmTQRRdZse99kgUGYz_d_3K&index=35

Yukina's apartment, Yukina's POV

I sat in our apartment alone. Of course I wanted her with me but that was impossible. She was dead. You can't be with someone who's dead can you? No, you can't.

The idea of ghosts and spirits is foolish. Childish if you will.

I had spent my whole life with her. My best friend for so long. My girlfriend come high school, and my wife when we graduated.

She looked beautiful in her wedding dress. She said I looked beautiful in mine as well. We married happily by the time we were 19. When we were 20 we had fully settled down together. By age 21 she started talking about kids. I decided that if she wanted to that we should. A few months later she was having a little girl. We were gonna name her after the band. Then that fateful day came. She was 22 at this point. It was supposed to be the 2nd happiest day of our lives but instead it became dreadful.

She had our daughter but shortly after she was born Lisa passed from loss of blood. She had lost too much blood when having her. And to top that off our daughter had to have a surgery to remove something dangerous in her head. The surgery went well but she was permanently blinded in her left eye.

I know she's my daughter but I just can't look at her knowing what happened the day she was born.

I had taken her where I knew she would be safe. At least until I couod recover from this.

(Here is a small appearance of Hayami Minato from Wattpad who gave Yukina a twin sister)

I had my sister watch her. But we both knew I would never recover.

I started to lose myself. I started drinking more often. Getting slightly drunk took the pain away. I couldn't take care of my daughter like this.

That's why I told my sister to raise little Rosie on her own. Rosie being the nickname for the daughter I had with Lisa. At least she survived right? Though she looks just like Lisa. Rosie is a mini Lisa but with my eyes.

My sister has everything needed for Rosie. Including some blankets and dresses that both Lisa and Rinko had made for her. Rinko made our daughter dresses and a plushie with her sewing skills. Lisa knitted our daughter things.

I wish Rosie got the chance to meet her mother.

I finished the bottle of wine and layed back onto the bed. The same one I used to share with my wife.  
I layed there until the dizziness caused me to close my eyes.

I was happier now

Would everyone else miss me? It doesn't matter.

All that matters is that Lisa made me love who I really am. She's all that matters to me. Our daughter as well but she's gonna do just fine without me

The darkness took over and reunited me with my love

No POV

All over the news was reports of the singer's death.

Fans, the other members from the band, and her family were mourning over this. Though the one who was hit the hardest was those closest to Yukina. Her sister and as the years go on, her daughter.

At least her daughter can live on in their memory

Rosie grew up calling her aunt "mommy" until she was old enough to find out the truth.

Would everything be okay now? Yes. Rosie took up both singing and bass playing to live on in the memory of both of her mothers. She had even had another surgery to give her sight in her left eye again. Well she got a new eye entirely. But it worked.

She would live the life that her parents never could

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love dark things


	9. Nobody's Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No major deaths here. just an orphaned Moca dealing with depression
> 
> The song is Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne
> 
> Song link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VoNinm9fE4Q&list=PLvSrtzqSV7HkBfWjgx6dVsAwsNjfOfitI&index=16&t=0s
> 
> Also another self harm warning!

Outside Moca's house Ran's POV

Moca has been worrying us all lately. That's why I'm headed to her house to check on her. That and the fact that I'm her neighbor and girlfriend. Let's just face the facts though, I'm the only one who can actually tolorate her gayness for a long period of time. What has my life become?

I opened the door to her house, I have a copy of the key. She gave it to me okay? Plus the door was currently unlocked so I was able to just walk right in. Of course I knocked first. Barging in would be rude. Sure I'm that one edgy kid, but I still have manners.

I entered the house and closed the door behind me. I left my shoes by the door before making my way to Moca's room. Her house is so empty.

You see when we were in middle school, before we started the band, Moca's parents were taking us to... some place. I forgot. We made it there but we never made it back. It was winter time and an idiot driver caused her mom, the one driving, to swerve the car. The car struck a pole thanks to the icy roads before rolling into a ditch. Her parents died instantly. Though I'm honestly not exactly sure how Moca and I survived but we did. Sure we had like 10 broken bones each and some minor head injuries but we were okay and alive. We still are to this day.

That's how the incident went down. The band wasnt just for us to all be together again. It was also for us to help Moca cope with the loss of her only blood family. We are her family.

I knocked onto her bedroom door. I opened it when I heard a "come in"

I entered her room to find blood drips on the floor as well as on her bed and nightstand. I didn't know where the blood came from. That was until I looked up from the floor to see her arms stained with the red liquid.

Of course I was immediately concerned. I grabbed things to absorb the blood while I called for an ambulance. I couldn't just let my girlfriend die.

Of course after some time passed they did save her life. I can never unsee what I saw though. Slits in her left arm surrounded by blood. Pools of blood. Now that I look closer at her arms they were filled with many scars. I'm her girlfriend how could I have been so blind to miss them? Did she put makeup on them? I'll speak with her when she wakes up

It took a few hours before she did wake up though. But when she did I gave her a hug before asking her what had happened. Her answer was chilling to listen to.

Same event that Ran was walking in on but Moca's POV

I sat on my bed with the razor blade in my right hand. I dug it into my skin. Getting that painful feeling was so relaxing for me. It also told me that I was alive. Nobody noticed the scars I have due to me using makeup on them. The only time I wear makeup when not performing.

I heard the front door open. I tried to clean up the evidence of what I had done to myself. But of course that's when she knocked on my door while calling my name. I quickly hid everything else before telling her to come in

When she did she looked concerned. Was she concerned about me? How sweet. Someone who actually cares about me.

Everything began to blur though. I can't remember what happened exactly but I woke up in the hospital.

I know what I did. I've done it for a while now. Since the accident happened actually. I realized that having those broken bones, bruises, and cuts made me feel alive. I started inflicting the pain onto myself from there. It felt nice. Calming and relaxing.

If anyone were to ask me now what I think of the whole ordeal I would say this:

"Memories are like scars, they only seem to fade away in time, while others never seem to fade at all"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy the other parts to come


End file.
